Twist of Fate
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: It seemed so easy, go back in time to save the ones he loves. But nothing is ever easy for Harry James Potter. Fate never liked him and never plays fair with his life. Dark Insane Harry.
1. Rebirth

Twist of Fate

* * *

**I of course don't own this, or I wouldn't be writing it on Fanfiction!  
**

**This is an idea that kept going roound and round my head and had to be written. **

**So here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was, it was dark, warm and every time he moved he hit some sort of wall. Well it contained him anyway, but it was squashy and warm, like nothing he'd ever encountered before. Despite the fact that he was so restricted, Harry felt more safe and at ease then he had felt in, well ever really. Harry frowned and tried to remember how he'd ended up where ever this was.

**Flashback:**

Harry stepped into the circle, the runes glowed and candles flared. He smiled and started to chant as fresh tears pricked at his eyes. He was going make it better, he was going to save them, this time there will be no deaths.

**End Flashback:**

Ah yes that was it. He was going back in time. To prevent the deaths of everyone he known and loved. Voldemort had won, in every way but in killing him. Everyone in the Order were dead, his friends were dead, there had been no chance to defeat Voldemort, it was more like suicide to go after him.

Then when Harry had almost given up, he found the book in ruins of Hogwarts. Time travel. It was the only option he had left. But it was dangerous, You could only move your soul, and would blend with the soul of the other person, to create someone new. With the memories of someone older. It was irreversible, and if moved to a body with a immature brain you risk you memories becoming vague, fuzzy and dreamlike as the brain matures. As such Harry had decided to concentrate on going back to just before he was eleven, the brain should be mature enough by then. If not the changes should be easy to do before he lost his memory. But something must have gone wrong as this was defiantly not the cupboard under the stairs.

Ever since Harry had arrived in this new place, the walls had been tightening around him spasmodically, but now the pressure was building to the point that he could barely move. Every now and then the walls would press harshly against him and he would feel himself getting pushed down somewhere. At first Harry was scared by this, but something deep inside him told him not to worry, everything was just fine.

Just as Harry felt he couldn't take it anymore, there was a almost audible pop, and Harry cried out in surprise and shock as the pressure was released and he suddenly felt very cold. Vaguely he could hear crying close by. He tried to move, but everything felt sluggish. He felt himself being lifted up and fought against whatever it was.

"Lively one, er?" Someone said near by. _Will someone shut that baby up, already!_ As if on cue, the crying faded and then stopped." It's a boy." He felt himself being wrapped in a blanket till he couldn't move, then picked up. Picked up? Harry finally opened his eyes, to a see smiling face looking down at him. she was wearing what seemed to be a nurses uniform, but it seemed very old fashioned to Harry.

"Hello there, little one welcome to the world." She cooed at him. _Why is she talking to me like a baby? _"Would you like to see your mummy?" _Huh?_ Harry thought as he was carried. Then everything that had just happened clicked in his mind. _Holy crap! Fuck_ and other colourful words crossed his mind. He was a baby and he'd just been born! Not good, not good at all! What good will he be, he wouldn't be old enough to change anything for a very long time, and by then his memories could be totally lost to him! _Fuck_, he thought once again. In this time Harry had been passed to someone else. Harry looked up at the woman, and had another shock. There smiling weakly down at him was a woman with dark brown hair, light brown almost golden eyes and a pale unhealthy look to her skin. This couldn't be his mother! This wasn't Lily Potter! She stroked his cheek with a finger and Harry shivered at the feeling of safety and love that she sending him.

"You look just like your grandfather." She said. "I'm sure you'll be just and powerful as him."

"Miss?"

"Mmm?" His 'mother' said never taking her eyes off Harry.

"We need his name, for the birth certificate." She smiled again at Harry.

"He's Tom Marvolo Riddle." She said. "For his father and grandfather."

_Wait. WHAT!?_

_

* * *

_

**I know, it's short!  
**

**It just seemed the right place to end it for the moment.**** Don't flame me for it!**

**I think this is a new angle on the whole time travel storyline. Atleast I've never seen it before.**

**Please review!**

**And a big cookie to anyone who can guess why Harry ended up as Tom. Comeon it's a nice cookie, double choc with smarties on top and everything!**


	2. Realisation

Twist of Fate

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**henriette: Thanks.**

**SakuraWolf11: Thanks.**

**Barranca: Well, Voldemorts mother was pureblood, so she was talking about her father. (If that's wrong well, I just can't remember if it was ever mentioned.) Also, it will start out canon and then slowly turn AU as it progresses. I won't say anymore than that at this point. **

**jamy88: Thanks! I'm not sure where the idea came from, but I must I'm enjoying writing this! Not sure how close to canon this will be, you'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Realisation

_No, no, no, no! This is not happening, this isn't real._ Some part of Harry knew that he was in denial, but he was quite happy with that at the moment. _It's got to be a dream! Or maybe it's Voldemort messing with my mind again. A new plot: make Harry Potter go insane! Yes that's got to be it. It won't work though!_

"I can't stop the bleeding!" Someone nearby shouted, and Harry was roughly pulled from his 'mothers' arms, just before her head slummed. Harry was too caught up in denial to pay much attention to what was happening around him. He was aware that he was being held though, by who he could only a nurse of some sort.

"She's dead." Said the same someone from before, deadpan. Harry looked up at the person holding him, and was truly shocked by what he saw. Instead of the expected shock and saddest you would expect at such news, he saw disgust and annoyance. His baby body wanted to cry at that, but he squashed the impulse.

"Great!" A rough voice that could only be male said. "Another worthless mouth to feed. Take him to the nursery." Harry returned to his mantra of _'it's not real'_ as he was taken out of the room and into another. He was dumped in a featureless cot and left.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed. He'd been feed once, he'd been glad that this body had reflexes as when the teat of the bottle was shoved into his mouth he'd suck instinctively. It was an odd experince to say the least. But now it was hungry again. It was alright as he'd gotten used to being hungry when he lived at the Dursleys.

He was starting to accept that this was indeed real, as a vision or a dream would have ended along time ago. He really was stuck in the body of an infant Tom Riddle. It was a scary thought as he knew that Tom's childhood at the orphanage was not nice, and he now shared the same fate. He also knew that it would be a long time before he was in a position to start changing things, and with the likelihood of losing his memories before he was even physical able to either speak or write, he was understandably depressed. He couldn't even kill himself!

Unwilling to dwell on such thoughts any longer, he turned his mind to ho he'd ended up there in the first place. The rite was meant to just move the persons soul to a younger version of themselves. All you had to do was focus on when you wanted to be, and he'd done that! A memory hit him. Just before the climax of the rite, the most influential part of the whole thing, his scar had started to hurt, and Harry viciously thought that he wished that Voldemort had died with his mother. But that in it's self shouldn't have.... _Fuck! The Horcrux!_ Dumbledore had explained that to him before he'd died. So Harry had always planned to kill them both when the time came. How could he have not have taken that into consideration before. He could almost hear Hermione tut at his lack of preparation. He'd just been so impatient, damn his Griffindor rashness. Snape had always told him it would get him killed. Harry gave a mental snort that, it was just sooo much of an understatement at this point.

It was unnerving that the small fraction of Voldemort's soul that he'd been an unwilling carrier of for 19 years was the reason that he was here. He could never get away from that damn scar it seems. But then again, he doesn't have it anymore, that's something at least, but in order to be free of it, meant not being Harry Potter anymore. He froze at that, realisation of his situation really hit him. He was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, in body anyway. He is the heir of Slytherin, the irony of that not lost on him, considering what happened in his second year. A real Parselmouth. A Gaunt, an inbred pureblood family, prone to insanity.

The dark thoughts and hunger combined were too much for the infant part of his psyche, he began to cry. It quickly turned into a wail that any parent would recognise as an infant in distress. The baby instincts told him someone would come, hold him make everything better. Time passed and no one came.

* * *

**Wow sorry for this being yet another short chapter! (It seemed so long before I uploaded it.)**

**Anyways please review!**

** As I love hearing peoples reactions to what I write, It makes me happy!**


	3. Duality

Twist of Fate

* * *

**First off, sorry it's been so long. This was because I wasn't sure where to take this, but now I've made up my mind! :)**

**It is a bit different then how it started out, but I hope it will still be good. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Duality

The next couple of years were the most boring years of Harry's life. It was no fun at all being a twenty year old in the body of a baby. It may have been alright if he'd had a family looking after him. But as it was he didn't. He only got handled for bath-time, nappy changing and feeding, which was only twice a day if he were lucky. Every new thing that he could get his body to do, sitting-up, crawl, stand, walk and the first time he'd been able to get his mouth to form words had been causes of great joy for Harry. As they were steps towards being normal for his age, not that anything was normal about his situation.

When he was fourteen months he'd been so hungry that he'd wished for something to eat with all his heart and bottle had appeared in front of him. He'd stared at it for a long time, as it had surprised him. He didn't know much about when magic first appeared, but he suspected that fourteen months was a little young. Not that he was going to complain about the extra meal. After that he'd experimented with the fact he knew about magic and was able to get food whenever he wanted and was even about to manipulate one of the nurses into giving him an extra blanket when he was cold one night.

As much as Harry tried to keep hold of his values, he found himself slipping further into hatred of the people in the orphanage. He could easily see now how Tom had turned into Voldemort. With the way his new life was going, combined with his childhood with the Dursleys, Harry found it hard to think nicely about Muggles anymore. He knew that, in theory, not all Muggles were bad, he was sure that Hermione's parents were nice, it's just Harry had never met any nice Muggles in either of his lives. When he caught himself thinking these things he forced himself to stop, but it was getting harder to do so now.

He was two and a half when he first noticed that strange things were happening, things that a simple explanation of magic just did not work. An arm or leg would move, when he didn't what it to. Sounds or words would escape his lips without consent. The worst one was when, he'd woken up to find that he was already awake. That was when he decided that he really needed to find out what was going on.

Harry sat in the centre of his crib, closed his eyes, centred himself and concentrated on finding his magical core. Not many people knew that the magical core was also the soul. The only really difference between a witch or wizard and a muggle was the ability to tap into the soul's energy. What Harry found shocked him to the bone. He was expecting the bright blue pulsing column, that he'd always saw when he'd done this before. But not the deep red one right next to it. He'd always thought that when he'd come back, that he'd simply replaced Tom's soul with his own. But it seemed that he'd just joined it, in the body. The similarity between what he'd accidentally done to Tom and what Voldemort had done to him, was enough to make Harry feel sick.

It was then that he noticed that something was quite right, he had a closer look at the area of his soul that was closest to Tom's. He stared in shock and fear at what he saw. The edges that were closest to Tom's soul were a very pale purple. When he looked even closer he could see small tentacles of purple pushing further into his soul. He quickly realised what was happening. There's only meant to be one soul to a body. Horcruxes are possible because they are protected by strong shielding spells. But there was no such protection here and as his soul was the intruder, Tom's soul was trying to absorb his. It was like something from a muggle horror movie.

Without really thinking about the consequences Harry set about setting up shields around his soul. He isolated all the areas of purple within his soul and built thick walls around the rest. He didn't know what would happen if his soul was fully absorbed, but there was no way he was going to wait and see. Eventually he was satisfied with the level of protection he had built and pulled out of his meditation to find to his horror that his body was already awake. He was standing up next to the bars of the crib, his tiny hands wrapped around the bars. His eyes were fixed on the door to the room. Harry tried to look round, but he couldn't, he tried to move his hand, but couldn't. Starting to panic slightly, he tried to say something, but yet again nothing happened. He screamed, but no sound was heard, it was just in his head.

He'd sealed his soul so well that he'd managed to lock himself out of the body. He could still, see, hear and feel everything that was happening around him. But Tom now had full control of the body, and without risking letting his soul be destroyed there was nothing Harry could do about. At that moment one word went though his mind.

"_Crap!"_

_

* * *

_

**Hmm... Still short! But that should change soon, as the really fun starts next chapter.**

**Please review!**


End file.
